1. Field
The following description relates to a display terminal with a flip cover determining an inner magnetic element area by a sliding of the flip cover.
2. Description of Related Art
The Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0167871 describes a device of sensing whether a flip cover of a flip-type cordless phone opens or closes including a PCB (Printed Circuit Board), a magnetic sensor and a flip cover. The PCB is installed inside of a body and is accessed through a selection button.
Typically, the use of a Hall element to detect whether a flip cover opens or closes is employed but neither a sensing mechanism nor a magnetic element area is employed.